This invention relates to certain heteroaryl azoles, their N-oxides, agriculturally suitable salts, compositions thereof, and methods of their use for controlling undesirable vegetation.
The control of undesired vegetation is extremely important in achieving high crop efficiency. Achievement of selective control of the growth of weeds especially in such useful crops as rice, soybean, sugar beet, corn (maize), potato, wheat, barley, tomato and plantation crops, among others, is very desirable. Unchecked weed growth in such useful crops can cause significant reduction in productivity and thereby result in increased costs to the consumer. The control of undesired vegetation in noncrop areas is also important. Many products are commercially available for these purposes, but the need continues for new compounds which are more effective, less costly, less toxic, environmentally safer or have different modes of action.
WO 96/06096 discloses herbicidal substituted pyridines of the formula ##STR2##
wherein, inter alia,
R.sup.1, R.sup.2, and R.sup.3 are each independently hydrogen, alkyl, alkoxy, cyano, nitro or halogen; PA1 Qa is optionally substituted phenyl, pyrazolyl or pyridyl; PA1 Qb is azolyl; PA1 X is O, S or NR.sup.4 ; and PA1 R.sup.4 is H or alkyl. PA1 W is N or CR.sup.9 ; PA1 X, Y and Z are independently N, CH or CR.sup.9, provided that only one of X, Y and Z is CR.sup.9 ; PA1 Q is O, S(O).sub.n or NR.sup.10 ; PA1 R.sup.1 and R.sup.2 are independently H, halogen, cyano, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkoxy, C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 alkoxyalkyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.5 dialkoxyalkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 alkoxyalkyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkenyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkynyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkenyloxy, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkynyloxy, S(O).sub.n R.sup.8, C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 alkylthioalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 alkylsulfonylalkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylamino or C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 dialkylamino; PA1 R.sup.3 is H, halogen, cyano, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 alkoxyalkyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkenyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkynyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkenyloxy, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkynyloxy or S(O).sub.n R.sup.8 ; PA1 R.sup.4 is halogen, cyano, SF.sub.5, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkoxy or S(O).sub.n R.sup.8 ; PA1 R.sup.5 is H, halogen, cyano, SF.sub.5, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkoxy or S(O).sub.n R.sup.8 ; PA1 R.sup.6 is H, halogen, cyano, SF.sub.5, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkoxy or S(O).sub.n R.sup.8 ; PA1 R.sup.7 is halogen, cyano, SF.sub.5, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkoxy or S(O).sub.n R.sup.8 ; PA1 each R.sup.8 is independently C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl or C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkcyl; PA1 each R.sup.9 is independently halogen, cyano, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 alkoxyalkyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkenyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkynyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkenyloxy, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkynyloxy or S(O).sub.n R.sup.8 ; PA1 R.sup.10 is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl or C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl; and PA1 each n is independently 0, 1 or 2. PA1 Q is 0; PA1 R.sup.1 and R.sup.2 are independently H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl or C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy; and PA1 R.sup.3 is halogen, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkoxy or C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkylthio. PA1 W is N; PA1 Y is CR.sup.9 ; and PA1 R.sup.5 is H. PA1 R.sup.2 is H; and PA1 each R.sup.4 is independently halogen, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkoxy or C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkylthio.
The heteroaryl azoles of the present invention are not disclosed in this publication.